1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of coloring confectionery forms, pharmaceutical tablets, and the like, and specifically is concerned with a dry color concentrate for use in coloring sugar/syrup solutions used to coat confectionery forms, pharmaceutical tablets, and the like. Further, the invention specifically is concerned with a dry color concentrate for use in coloring sugarless syrup solutions used to coat confectionery forms, pharmaceutical tablets, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, known color concentrates used in the food/confectionery industry are liquids. Such liquid color concentrates suffer from warehousing problems caused by storing liquids, such as susceptibility to changes because of heat, cold and bacteria, and shelf-life problems caused by the solvent in the liquid color concentrate.